Roxanne
by MakeASong
Summary: The story of Roxanne after the death of her father. Hope it's to your liking.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: People live and Die

Johnson Soul passed away November 28th. He was the Rustboro Gym Leader. He was survived by his daughter Roxanne. He was only 62.

A funeral was held the next day. A small gathering, a few people of the city, the Devon executives sent flowers, Steven Stone came fifteen minutes late, and left fifteen minutes early. Not a single tear was shed. Not a word was said. And Roxanne never stood next to the grave, she was always a distance away. After the honoring, everyone left. Roxanne stood, yards away from the stone, alone. She was wore a simple dress in black, and stared contently at the gravesite. The forgetting would be easy, but the living would not. No one felt deep sadness, and no one wept or groaned. A man forgotten, an empty position, and a career built on stones. Roxanne finally left the gravesite and a trickle of sweat slipped down her face. There are things needing tending. There is work.

What happens when a good man dies? Is his spirit brought to a land of greats? Or is he forgotten and swept away into history? Come right in, explore her world and follow the tale, we'll begin: this story needs remembering.

**Authors Note: This is a story written quite a while ago. I'll update regularly.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One: A Day in Roxannes Land.**

Four Months Later...

"Sunlight. Shit."

Roxanne awoke with a pain in the head, though frightningly tired, she'd rather be dead. She moved her body as if it was a stunt to behold. Her lifeless frame flopping around like a fish out of water. She trudged across her bedroom and into the bathroom, where a long look in the mirror gave her chills and despair. She was only 21, why was this happening to her? Her face almost as pale as the cotten balls she wiped it with. Her hair stood in place, that never changed. It was always long, beautiful, and chocolate colored, but right now, it was the only thing about her that didn't look like a mess. Her eyes held bags and her nose pink and runny, she crept to the shower to transform. The jets of water soothed her skin and restored her looks, to normal appearence. She turned the shower off and stepped out to dry off and begin preperations for her lousy day.

Roxanne cut her finger slicing an apple today, but the feeling was hardly comparable to the state if her mind. She would always make breakfest for two people, though there was no one else to give the breakfest to, she would let it lie on the table until evening. Roxanne fixed her gym leader suit to her liking, making sure her appearence didn't cause attention. She put on a pair of black sunglasses to hide her lack of sleep. She would feed her pokemon, hug Nosepass tightly for comfort. Then, like on signal, Roxanne got her pokemon and a few other gym related items and left her house to go to the gym.

The gym was right next-door to Roxannes apartment complex, so she really could show up any time she wanted. But the only reason she showed up early was because that is what her father always did, She always thought it would be rude to not follow his rules. The gym was a rock temple, the floor, the walls, the ceiling, all made of types of rocks. Her father designed well, and it would always be on permanent display reminding her of him. Roxanne cursed herself every time she saw the rocks. Besides Roxanne, the only other person that ran the gym was Ron, the annoying, pudgy man who was hired to stand by the door and make sure that battles were coducted fairly.

"Roxanne, I have some paperwork for the next gyms leaders confrence regarding double battles. Also, I've been meaning to have a word with you on the windows on the far wall, they're looking kind of filthy, also-" Ron always tried to bombard Roxanne with tasks and questions with any chance he could get. His annoying nasally voice was like scratching on a chalkboard.

"Put it on my tab." she replied emotionless, as she marched to the back of the gym and slumped in her throne.

"Wait, that doesn't even make sense." Ron accused, but it was too late, she was already asleep.

Challengers swarmed in and out during the summertime, in the fall the trainers started to decline, and by winter the gym would close for a few weeks due to lack of trainer. But then springtime arrived and the gym would be bustling with activity. Roxanne hadn't had a springtime being the gym leader yet, so she dreaded the change of the seasons. Battling wasn't a bore, but it wasn't terribly interesting either. She was a natural, learned from the best. Her father would often demonstrate his tecniques to her when he wasn't working the granite cave. Roxanne was rarely allowed in the gym during the busy seasons as a child, but when the fall rolled around, she would sit in the gym every afternoon and do her home work. Some of the greatest battes Roxanne had ever seen happend at those times, and she didn't know at the time that it would be helping her in the future. Roxanne couldn't help but smirk at the trainer who brought out a torchic to challenge her rock-type gym:

"Torchic, use Peck!" the pip-squeak yelped, ready to be victorious.

Torchic darted up to Nosepass and landed a solid peck on his head. Nosepass hadn't moved an inch, and looked to be annoyed. Torchic quickly ran away from the angered Nosepass.

"Nosepass, use Rock Throw." Roxanne yawned, knowing she was the winner.

Nosepass threw a palm-sized rock at Torchic, and the match was won.

Roxanne would often converse with her pokemon in her spare time, understanding them from years of friendship and being a family.

"Nosepass, you did a good job with the dodging in the last battle." Roxanne lightly praised Nosepass.

"Nosepass-pass (Roxanne?)" Nosepass asked her.

"Now if we could just work a little bit more on the Rock Tomb, maybe we could-" Roxanne murmered on.

"Nosepass-pass (Roxanne)" Nosepass asked her again.

"If we could just focus on centering it more on the target, then-" Roxanne continued on.

"Nosepass-pass! (Roxanne!)" Nosepass asked bluntly.

Roxanne bit her lip.

"Yes." she replied.

"Nosepass Nosepass-pass, Nosepass. (Are you doing ok?)" Nosepass asked her, as serious as a pokemon could be.

"I-I'm fine. Really, I've just got alot of stuff to do, you know, with the gym leaders conference coming up and all, and the Rustboro Pokemon Parade appearence that I have to make and-" Roxanne tried to rush on.

"Nosepass Nosepass. (No, I mean, How are you doing.) Nosepass asked seriously, he was worried for Roxanne more then anything. A pause filled the room.

"I'm gonna be alright. I just need some time to think, but I can't find any." Roxanne managed to slip out, without managing to tear-up.

"Nosepass Nosepass, pass. (Ok, take a rest)" Nosepass lightly left it at that, he never told Roxanne, but he was really worried that she may be hurting herself permanently with this kind of depression. He loved her, and all she had was him.

The day faded out, and the gym closed up shop. She left Ron to clean it up, he wouldn't question it. She would get home and lock her bedroom door. And tears, everywhere tears.

A Day in Roxannes Land: The end.


End file.
